Captured
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Cody wakes up, chained to a wall. A couple others accompany him and are forced to do things to get out.


Cody slowly stirs from his slumber. All he remembers is that he was eating in the mess hall and feeling groggy, so he went to his cabin to take a nap but passed out on the way. As he opens his eyes, bright lights blind him. Cold tiles are under him, making him shiver. He puts his hands down and lifts himself up. Something pushes against his wind pipe and pulls him back down. His eyes aren't yet adjusted. With one hand, he touches the thing that stops him. It's a leather collar with metal spikes on it. And it's connected to a chain that's connected to the wall. The room is a bit cold. Cody feels his nipples harden. He realizes he is only in his white briefs, something he finds extremely disturbing.

When Cody's eyes fully adjust, he sees Justin standing against the wall with his mouth taped. He is completely naked, his hands are cuffed together with a key dangling on the chain between the cuffs, with his penis hidden behind his hands. A belt around his waist has a lock on it and it is connected to a chain that is connected to the wall. Cody's mouth drops in awe at the golden-skinned nakedness beside him.

Justin attempts to unlock the lock with his key. It is unsuccessful. His eyes sink into sadness.

A moaning noise takes Cody's attention away from Justin. The first thing he sees is a green faux-hawk. Duncan's voice sounds strained as he tries to ask where they are. As he pushes himself up off the floor, his muscular chest ripples. Cody licks his lips. Sitting back on his knees, Duncan reveals that he is only in boxers and that his legs are chained by the ankle to the other wall.

The mood quickly shifts in the usually careless boy across from Cody. Panic fills Duncan's eyes. He moves to a push-up position and yanks his legs. The chain rattles.

"Get me out of here!" Duncan's scream echos off the wall from how loud he yells.

Cody knows that it's because he spent to much time in Juvenile Detention.

A TV screen comes down. A guy in a Jigsaw mask comes on the screen. It scares Cody until he notices that the guy on screen has his finger in his nose until he realizes that he's on air. He laughs. "Don't be afraid. You shouldn't die. But this is up to you. Justin has the key to Duncan's ankle shackles. If Duncan gives Cody a rim job, then Justin's chain will be loosened to be able to unlock Duncan. After that step, I will get back with you." There are a lot of skips in the video from editing. Cody rubs his chin, wondering why the video is like that.

Duncan sits back on his knees. He crosses his arms over his chest. "That's not going to happen."

Justin's eyes widen, and he attempts to talk, but it only comes out at muffled moans.

"This person will let us die in here, otherwise," Cody says.

Justin nods his head.

"I don't care." Duncan lies down on his side.

The room is so cold that Cody pulls into himself and shivers. Justin is standing solid by himself, but he is full of goose bumps.

Duncan wakes up from a long nap and frowns. "Crap, we're still here."

"You can save yourself, Duncan. Just lick the boy's asshole." A voice booms through loud speakers in the room.

Cody is curled up, shivering against the wall. He looks up just a little to see Duncan's face melt into sympathy for him.

"Dammit. Come over." Duncan nods his head to Cody.

Cody crawls over and turns his butt toward Duncan and stays on all fours.

"Gonna make this a show," Duncan hisses as close to Cody's ear as he can. His lips lightly touch the small of Cody's back. Cody arches his back instantly. Duncan slowly pulls down Cody's briefs. He moves his legs so that Duncan can take them all the way off of him, then hands them to him. He softly rubs Cody's butt cheeks. Cody lets out a soft purr. Duncan's hands are surprisingly soft against Cody's butt. His cheeks slowly starts to get spread apart. Warm breath streams over his butt and becomes harder as Duncan's face moves closer. A cool tongue suddenly licks his puckered hole. Cody bites his lower lip. The pure pleasure traveled from his anus all the way to his very stimulated cock.

A weird noise comes from where Justin is standing. Cody turns his attention that way. Justin is suddenly able to move forward a little bit.

The tongue is against Cody's hole again, but he's still looking at Justin. The way that Duncan licks Cody's butt hole makes him feel like he's ice cream on a cone. But it feels so good that he can't help but let out a moan.

Again, the chains are released a little.

After a few quick licks, Duncan's tongue starts to probe Cody's ass. It's so much more sensational that Cody has to grab his hard penis and start jerking it.

Justin moves forward again. Cody can reach out and touch his foot, but he still isn't close enough to unlock Duncan.

Duncan's hand reaches under and takes Cody's penis in it. His lips lightly touch the tip of it. The tongue is the next thing that Cody feels against his penis head. The tip of it teases his pee hole.

The chains on Justin are loosened even more. He bends to try to reach Duncan, but needs just a little more slack.

Cody thinks about Duncan saying putting on a show.

"Justin." Cody nods him over.

Justin moves toward him. Cody lifts one of his hands up and rubs it between the groves of Justin's abs. Cody briefly wishes he could kiss those abs. The making out between Duncan's tongue and mouth and Cody's penis brings him back from that. Despite the pleasure, Cody starts to lose his boner. His penis drops down quickly and his ass is being probed swiftly and amazingly by Duncan's tongue again. His boner rises back up instantly.

Finally, Justin is able to move forward and unlock Duncan's feet. Duncan completely stops and the screen comes back down.

"Now, you have a decision to make, Duncan. You can leave these two behind, or you can earn them the keys that would let them out as well."

"How's that?" Duncan stands and crosses his arms.

"All you have to do is fuck Cody and suck Justin off."

Duncan clinches his jaw.

"Don't leave us," Cody pleads.

"I'm sorry guys." Duncan steps toward the door.

Cody turns his head and tears fill his eyes. "What if I give Justin head? Would you help us then?"

Duncan turns toward Cody and nods.

The door locks. Cody watches as Duncan pulls down his pants. He cringes a little at the fact that Duncan is going to stick his penis in him. It's not hard and it is at least five inches long. The screen coming down makes Cody focus on something else.

"Sorry, Duncan. To get out YOU must suck Justin. Since you decided to stay, there is no getting out of this without this now." The screen goes back up.

Duncan shivers. Cody wonders how many times Duncan had to offer himself up sexually while in Juvey. He wants to comfort him but doesn't really know what to say.

A small hole opens in the wall. There is a little bottle and a box inside it. Duncan walks over to it and takes it out. It's condoms and lube. At least the person in charge of this is being fair.

"Mmm mmm." Justin tries to say something, but his mouth is taped.

Duncan pulls it off of him.

"Thanks," Justin says. He lifts his hands to reveal that he's already hard.

For as sexy as he is, Cody is shocked to see that Justin only holds four hard inches.

Duncan moves his head down toward Cody. "Help me get hard."

Cody grabs Duncan's penis and slowly jerks him. The feeling of it goes from soft and squishy to hard in a matter of minutes. At first, it just gets hard, then it starts to grow as well. It tops off at eight inches. The size frightens Cody because he knows he is going to have to take it up his butt. While he is messing with Duncan, Duncan is opening a condom package.

Duncan rolls the condom down his penis. He moves behind Cody.

Keeping his face forward, all Cody hears is a sloppy sloshing sound. He can feel himself clinching up. His heart is rising out of fear of Duncan hurting him.

"Go slow, Duncan. And relax Cody," Justin says.

A hand rests on Cody's back and rubs up and down. It's very soft, which relaxes Cody, despite the ache that is beginning in his knees from being in this doggy position for so long.

A small pressure pushes against Cody's boy hole. Something skinny wiggles its way into Cody's ass. It's too small to be Duncan's penis. Still, Cody's hole pinches around it.

"Relax," Justin whispers.

Cody's eyes close. He takes breathes to relax.

The finger wiggles around inside of Cody. It tickles him a bit. "Heh heh."

It sides back out and a bigger pressure pushes against Cody's butt hole. Cody focused on that instead of the penis entering him. He figured it could possibly tickle as well anyway. Two rougher hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed lightly. To Cody, the rubbing feels strange. It's so gentle coming from such a rough-around-the-edges guy. Fluttering kisses land on random spots of Cody's back. He hardly notices the extra inch slowly being pushed into him. Duncan's hairy legs rub against Cody's light-hair legs as he moves forward. His hands run down Cody's sides and gropes his hips. They pull Cody back into them, which pushes more of his ass down onto Duncan's cock. The stretching is starting to feel amazing to Cody instead of hurting like it initially did when Duncan pulls back out.

"Don't stop!" Cody whines as he snaps his head to look behind him.

His focus on Duncan is pushed away when Justin says, "You're so hott, Cody!" The cuffed hands are playing with his small package. For the first time since Cody has known Justin, he realizes that Justin has absolutely no hair on his body besides the top of his head.

The squishy liquidy sound helps Cody realize that Duncan is just putting more lube on. Sticky hands rest back on Cody's hips and the penis slowly works its way back to where it was. The extra lube makes it feel real nice. Soft purrs come from Cody when Duncan's cock hits the spot that he last stopped at and stretches him out again. He puts his head down and closes his eyes, feeling the full impact of the pleasure in his anus. A hand is suddenly on Cody's hard dick. Its lightly pulling on the full length of it, letting go, then pulling it down again, as if he were being milked. But both of Duncan's hands are on his hips. Justin must not have been able to resist himself and is now playing with Cody.

That is quickly stopped by Duncan. "Stand with your feet on the sides of Cody."

The hand pulls away, which shows Duncan's authority. A few barefoot steps echo in the room. Justin's hairless legs rub against Cody's sides as Justin positions himself, seemingly making sure that he is touching Cody still. Watching Duncan suck cock is something Cody can't resist watching. He forgets all about the pleasure that is still pushing up his ass and focuses on Duncan taking Justin's small head in his mouth and his cheeks pushing in from the suction. Grunts echo from Justin. Cody can't see too well, but Duncan's face starts disappearing into Justin, so he knows that Duncan is taking more and more in his mouth. Pubes hit his ass, tickling it slightly. Cody closes his eyes, his cock throbs from the pleaser deriving from his asshole. The guy behind him's hips hit his butt cheeks. Duncan is all the way in.

"Oh fuck yeah." Cody blushes instantly when it comes out of his mouth.

Duncan pulls about half of his length back out and slowly pushes it back in. He repeats that but takes a little more out. The third time he pulls all the way back to where only the tip is inside of Cody and thrusts back in a bit quicker.

On Cody's sides, Justin's legs are shaking like crazy. Duncan seems to be a natural at this stuff. Which starts to bring the question back into Cody's mind about if Duncan has done any of this before or not, when Justin's butt sits down on Cody's back suddenly. The sudden pressure almost makes Cody collapse. He holds strong, though. Justin's soft butt rubs against his back, down and up. What Duncan must be doing to him. Cody can only imagine because Duncan is thrusting in and out of Cody with vigor. The cock sliding through his ass feels so amazing, Cody is sweating, doing nothing.

Cody's backside starts slipping downward. Justin hops off of him and moves to in front of Cody, who is sitting like a dog on his hind legs. Duncan quickly adjusts to stay in side of Cody. His thrusts are now pushing up into Cody. The direction change hits a new wall and is an amazing spot. Cody's tongue falls out of his mouth as he pants. Justin steps forward and rubs his penis on Cody's tongue. Cody opens his mouth wide and takes Justin inside of him. His legs are pulsating, humping against Duncan's thrusts. His cock is leaking pre cum like wild. Justin is fucking Cody's face as Duncan is fucking his ass. Cody is shaking in pleasure when a voice interrupts.

"Good job boys. I'll let your keys out now."

A door opens and a gagged and tied up Noah hops out.

"Pleasure Noah to get out of the room."

Duncan pulls out of Cody and rushes over to Noah and starts untying him. Two keys dangle from his tied wrists. Duncan gets them off of him and unlocks Cody's collar and Justin's belt. The three boys go over to Noah and untie and ungag him.

"I thought I was going to die in there," Noah says in his monotone voice.

Cody pounces on Noah and starts licking his ass. Justin moves to his front and starts sucking his cock. Duncan brings over the lube and condoms. Noah is instantly moaning like crazy.

They all grab Noah and put him on his back, as if their minds are all thinking the same thing. Duncan rolls a condom down Cody's penis and jerks him as he applies the lube. When Cody is ready, he slowly starts pushing himself inside of Noah, who Justin is lying next to, stroking his cock, which is almost as big as Duncan's. The boys lying on the floor are sloppily making out with each other. It sounds disgusting to Cody. Hitting his hips on Noah's butt, Cody stays still for a moment. During that moment, Duncan's cock pushes back inside Cody. It is a strange feeling for Cody to be inside someone and someone inside him at the same time. When he starts to hump Noah, Duncan's cock moves inside of him too. Every time he pulls out of Noah, Duncan's cock pushes in him and vise versa. Cody fuck's Noah with gusto so he can take Duncan's cock at the same time.

Noah pulls away from Cody and turns onto his hands and knees. Justin turns around and they start sixty-nining. Cody enters Noah again, with Duncan still in him. He holds Noah around the middle as he fucks him and sucks on one of his ears. The feeling of the combination of the tight ass with the hard cock makes Cody cum quickly. He pulls back and rims Noah as Duncan fucks him hard and fast. Noah starts moaning, which makes Justin moan too. As Cody's cock shrinks back down, Duncan's sweat drips on his back. Cody's tongue is flailing wildly in Noah's ass.

Duncan stops humping, but his cock pumps inside of Cody a few times. Cody knows he's cumming now.

The two finished guys push Noah over. Cody leans down and sucks Noah as Duncan takes over with Justin. The boys wiggle under them. They begin to make out again. At the same moment, they break apart and let out loud moans that echo. Cody's mouth is full of Noah's seed right after. He imagine Duncan has to have Justin's seed in his mouth.

The door opens, freeing them.

They all march out and put their clothing on. Before they leave, Duncan leads them to where he thinks the control room is. Inside, Harold is still wanking. They each grab one of his limbs and throw him in the room and lock the door. Cody thinks maybe Harold needs to have games done to him now.


End file.
